wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rock & Roll Preschool is the 8th Wiggles video with the current generation that was released in 2015 in Australia and New Zealand and in 2016 for North American audiences. Song List #Rock & Roll Preschool #That's the Sound of Rock & Roll #Henry Likes Water #I Went to the Library #Dance With Emma #Jess's Song #Two Polite Elvises #Mr Wardrobe #Balla Balla Bambina #It's A Tickle Party #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ukulele Rock #Broccoli Bunch #The Story Of Emma's Glasses #Wake Up! #Melbourne Amore #Riding My Bike #Goomy Galah #It's Okay to Cry #You Got The Drop #Gooey, Gooey, Splidgy, Splodge, Splodge #I Want A Leather Jacket Credits See here Transcript See here Trivia * The DVD (and album) cover highly resemble the cover of American artist Bruce Springsteen's album Born in the U.S.A. * The video was shown at Hoyts Cinemas in Australia and NZ. Greg Page and his kids Lara and Cameron attended the premiere screening. * Actor Lou Diamond Phillips guest stars as the Preschool's principal. * This DVD is Robert Rakete's second guest appearance on a Wiggles DVD after Wiggle House. * This is the first video in which Lachy plays the Accordion. * This is the first video in which Simon plays the Red Maton Bass Guitar. * This video marks the return of the Red Maton Electric guitar when Dominic plays it in Two Polite Elvises. * This is the last Australian video to feature the 2009 ABC for Kids logo on the packaging, though The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! is the last to feature it in the opening. * This is the last Wiggles DVD to have a booklet inside. * Some prominent locations include the Rock & Roll Preschool and it's library, music room, and dance hall (the last of which heavily resembles the set used in the 1998 version of Get Ready To Wiggle from Wiggle Time!). *The outfits from Wiggly Safari (Dingo Tango) and Wiggle Bay (Dance A Cachucha) appear in Ballerina, Ballerina. * A new version of Balla Balla Bambina appears, which takes a slower, softer approach from previous performances. * Lots of the songs are adapted from other Wiggles or Cockroaches songs, such as I Want A Leather Jacket. * Irish Stew, a song that appears on the album, is not included in the video. It would later make its debut on Wiggle Town! * Riding My Bike and The Story of Emma's Glasses were seen originally on Ready, Steady, Wiggle! episodes performed live as part of skits. * Emma says "Let's Have a Ceili" at the end of the prologue of Jess' Song, which is also the name of a song from Toot Toot!. * Jae Nelson, who is the current drummer for the Wiggles, appears in the security guard clip as security for Lachy, and as the drummer in Goomy Galah. * In Mr Wardrobe, a knight is seen at one point while following The Wiggles. * All songs, except for Melbourne Amore, take place at the Rock & Roll Preschool. * This is the first of only two Wiggles videos released in U.S. and Canada by Kaboom! Entertainment (the other being Wiggle Town!) * The North American DVD is slowed down, and thus low-pitched, as a way of converting PAL to NTSC. Wiggle House and Wiggle Town! also share this issue (Apples & Bananas and NCircle's release of Go Santa Go! are also slowed down, but pitch corrected). * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 22, 2017. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:New Wiggles Category:2015 Category:2015 DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2016 Category:2016 DVDs Category:Videos from the 10's